


Forgiveness

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Making Love, Making Up, Mild Sexual Content, Mutant, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush thought he would never earn Soundwave's forgiveness.  But it turns out she already did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

 

He had remembered waking up this morning with the bed feeling colder than usual.  Bombrush never really noticed it, but after what had happened two weeks ago, it hadn't been that much of a surprise.

 

But at that moment, his body was on fire.  It was as if the whole bed was burning up with both him and Soundwave tearing at each other's clothes.

 

He wasn't sure how it had all come together, but all he could remember was being in the living room.  He had grabbed something to drink from the kitchen, doing his best to not bother Soundwave who had been in there drinking her own cup of tea, and had left to return to the guest room where he had been holding up for most of these past two weeks.

 

Except that on his way back, a small pair of arms had grabbed him from behind.

 

Arms that he was intimately familiar with.

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

He hadn't been expecting that.  Not at all.  He had thought he had lost her.  Lost her forever.

 

But she was here with him now.  He had forgotten what had happened to his drink.  All he remembered was turning around at her tugging only to have her lips on his.  And her hands.  And then she was holding him, on him, pushing him back... or was he pulling her with him?

 

Either way, they were back in the guest room with all their clothes off.  Soundwave was grinding her burning vulva against his hard crotch.  Kisses were exchanged and she would not stop.  Would not stop, would not let him go.

 

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore."_

 

Bombrush soon realized that he was inside her, deep in her body again like nothing had ever happened.  But he didn't try to control, no, he wouldn't.  Not after everything she had been through, not when the moment was like this.  After she had fear what he could be...

 

...Just like what Razorcut had been to her.

 

He let her push him back onto the bed, let her put him in herself, he let her tower over him.  Hold him down as she kissed him hard and whispered into his ear.

 

_"Let me in."_

 

Bombrush didn't fight her powers.  Didn't fight them as she looked into his mind.  He only thought of the love.  The love he held for her.  How he loved her so much he couldn't tell her the truth.  Why his love for her made him hesitant to tell her who he really was.  And how much he regretted what he had done to the one he loved most.

 

The passionate lovemaking happened as he could feel her look through it all.  He could see her screaming out in passion as she rode him hard, reading him like an open book.

 

The shame of being a mutant as a child, his love for Pixela, the horror and fear of losing her when his powers caused others to riot against him.  The sadness, the angry, the determination... all from choosing to hide his powers to protect the ones he loved.

 

Soundwave now knew and she collapsed on top of him as the intensity of the sex starting to crescendo, their bruising kisses and clawing hands holding them close as orgasm shattered over them.

 

And as if all faded down into the burning hot mess of reality, Bombrush could hear her speak the words he thought he would never hear from her lips again.

 

_"I love you."_

 

END


End file.
